Campamento y algo más
by Zarevna13
Summary: Taichi decide que antes de convertirse en adulto y aceptar responsabilidades tiene que hacer una última broma que merezca la pena recordar. Historia para el Torneo Escribe a partir de una premisa del Foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Historia para el Torneo Escribe a partir de una premisa del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Premisa número 2: "-Es la peor idea del mundo. –Entonces, ¿lo hacemos? –Por supuesto". Un rato después hay fuego, un digimon vestido de humano y una multitud furiosa.**

* * *

Era un brillante 1 de Agosto, el sol calentaba la tierra con inesperada diligencia haciendo que el calor se pegara a la piel. Era un gran día para un campamento escolar, los niños disfrutaban del verano con sus amigos refrescándose en el río y haciendo juegos que siempre terminaban en risa. Había pasado ya 6 largos años desde el primer viaje al Digimundo y nuestros protagonistas eran ya más jóvenes que niños, habiendo crecido tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Taichi los había convencido a todos para pasar sus vacaciones de verano en aquel campamento infantil haciendo de monitores. Cuando el antiguo líder escuchó que su antigua escuela primaria buscaba voluntarios para ser monitores en aquel campamento no se lo pensó dos veces cuando apuntó a todos sus amigos sin su consentimiento, ya los convencería más tarde. Aquel sería el momento perfecto para recordar aquel 1 de Agosto que parecía tan lejano, irían de campamento como hicieron en aquella ocasión. La mayoría no fueron difíciles de convencer, a todos les pudo la nostalgia, los más duros fueron: Yamato, que no se llevaba demasiado bien con los niños; Koushiro, que no parecía dispuesto a ir a un sitio sin conexión a internet y Jou, que estaba en su primer año de universidad. Después de martillear a aquellos tres rezagados durante semanas al fin estuvieron todos rumbo al campamento. El profesor a cargo no estaba muy conforme, a pesar de que parecía buenos chicos entre ellos estaba Taichi Yagami, el terremoto de Odaiba, se andaría con mucho cuidado.

La semana pasó volando, al final todos se divirtieron mucho, los niños se portaron bien y no hubo problemas de importancia. Los profesores los conocían a todos y sabían el vínculo que había entre ellos por lo que les habían dejado dormir en la misma cabaña y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. El quinto día una idea se instaló en la cabeza de Taichi Yagami, al principio la ignoró, pero cuanto más la ignoraba más grande se hacía hasta que acabó por rendirse a ella, gustoso. Pensó que aquello no podía hacerlo solo así que buscó el mejor momento para hablarlo con la única persona del grupo que podría ayudarlo. Aprovechó uno de los descanso antes de cenar, cuando todos recogían los materiales usados con los niños.

— Eh, Takeru, ¿me ayudas? – el aludido dejó la conversación con Hikari a medias y se giró.

— Claro.

En cuanto lo separó del grupo le agarró del cuello y lo metió entre los árboles. Takeru pensó que iba a matarlo, que se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre su hermana y él. Eran sus últimos momentos.

Takeru, Takeru.

— Taichi, no es lo que parece, de verdad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Necesito tu ayuda – Ah, así que aquello no tenía nada que ver con Hikari.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sabes que en unos meses Sora, Yamato y yo iremos a la universidad, ¿Verdad?

— Sí.

— Jou ya está en su primer año y Mimi volverá a Estados Unidos después de este campamento. Las cosas serán diferentes y no nos veremos tanto.

— Lo sé - ¿Lo había llamado para contarle sus penas? Para eso estaba Yamato, su mejor amigo, ¿No?

— Pues verás, he pensado que no estaría mal hacer algo especial antes de convertirnos en adultos responsables, y todo eso. – Takeru comenzaba a entender, por eso estaba allí él y no Yamato o Sora.

— Estás pensando en una broma, ¿A que sí?

— Veo que elegí bien a mi compinche – Dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

Taichi expuso su idea a Takeru con un secretismo innecesario para dos chicos escondidos entre los árboles.

— Es la peor idea del mundo.

— Entonces, ¿lo hacemos?

— Por supuesto

Takeru abandonó la reunión clandestina y Taichi se mentalizó para lo que venía. Sabía que había elegido bien, Takeru era conocido dentro y fuera del grupo como un bromista nato. A todos sorprendió que un niño llorón e inocente se convirtiera en un auténtico bromista, pero así fue. Todos recordaban con diversión su obra maestra: hacer creer a Jou que Yamato estaba poseído, aún conservaban el video que había hecho de madrugada mientras Jou practicaba un exorcismo a Ishida y este se despertaba alertado por el olor del incienso. Fue desternillante. Con su carisma y rostro inocente conseguía que los demás creyeran casi cualquier cosa, menos Hikari, claro.

Después de recoger y acomodarlo todo se reunieron en el pequeño porche de su cabaña para descansar antes de la cena. Taichi activó el plan, se sentó algo pensativo junto a los demás, no habló demasiado ni participó en las bromas ajenas. Los primeros en darse cuenta fueron Yamato y Sora, sus mejores amigos y los más perceptivos del grupo. Él supo que había captado su atención y suspiró pesadamente. Si no le iba bien la carrera podría ser actor, lo tenía claro.

— ¿Estás bien, Taichi?

— Eh… Si, muy bien – Puso una sonrisa que sabía que alertaría al resto.

— Es verdad, has estado muy callado, Yagami – Intervino Yamato.

— De verdad, no es nada. No querría preocuparos – Lo último lo dijo muy bajito sabiendo que sólo lo escucharía Mimi, sentada junto a él.

— ¿Qué dices, Taichi? ¿Cómo que preocuparnos? – Jou giró la cabeza hacia ellos, alterado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Tienes que decírnoslo.

— No… No puedo. El señor Kamura me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie.

— Ahora sí que tienes que decírnoslo, Taichi. – Dijo Koushiro, muerto de curiosidad.

— Veréis… pero no quiero que dramaticéis. – Todos asintieron – Por lo visto la policía vino esta mañana porque hay un fugitivo por la zona. No quieren preocuparnos por eso no han dicho nada, la policía está peinando la zona.

Todos mostraron una gama de expresiones que iban desde el asombro al terror. Los más afectados fueron Mimi y Jou, los más miedosos del grupo. Después de la revelación todos fueron a prepararse para la cena mientras Takeru ponía en marcha su parte del plan. Se rezagó con alguna excusa y fue a buscar a su compañero digimon que se encontraba en la cabaña, con los demás. El plan consistía en hacer digievolucionar a Patamon en Angemon y disfrazarlo con ropa que Taichi había robado de la cabaña de los profesores. Después se escondería por el bosque e iría raptando a los elegidos uno a uno hasta que sólo quedaran Taichi y Takeru. El resto de los digimons estaban al tanto y tenían la misión de traer provisiones de las cocinas para dar una pequeña fiesta después. No fue difícil convencerlos, a todos les gustaba pasárselo bien. Aunque Angemon tuviera una misión sagrada, y aquello no era precisamente sagrado, no opuso mucha resistencia, le encantaba ver a todos los niños elegidos riendo juntos y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por su Takeru. Después de vestir a Angemon no pudo resistirse a fotografiarlo con el móvil, estaba muy gracioso con un chándal, una gorra y unas gafas de sol.

Acababan de sentarse para cenar cuando Gatomon apareció corriendo, alterada. Después de recuperar el aliento miró con preocupación a sus amigos.

— Hikari ha desaparecido, no la encuentro. –Nadie reparó en la sonrisa divertida de ciertos jóvenes.

— ¡Hikari! – Taichi se sintió orgullosos de su interpretación de hermano desesperado - ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!

Se organizó una partida de búsqueda donde cada chico iba con su compañero digimon. Todos tenían la conversación de por la tarde en la cabeza, ¿Sería el fugitivo?.

Hikari no estaba asustada, había escuchado un ruido entre los árboles y había ido a investigar, antes de darse cuenta tenía los ojos y manos vendados y la arrastraban hacia alguna parte. No estaba asustada porque había reconocido a su atacante, Angemon. Siempre sentía una especie de paz cuando alguno de los digimon ángel estaba cerca.

— ¿Eres Angemon, verdad?

— No…Soy… Un malo.

— Ya, ¿Es una broma de Takeru, verdad? – El digimon no dijo nada.

— Sólo quiere que todos os divirtáis.

Hikari sabía que su hermano también andaba detrás de aquello, los había notado muy cómplices aquella tarde. Resolvió no decir nada y ver hasta dónde llegaba aquello, sentía curiosidad.

El siguiente en desaparecer fue Koushiro, Takeru decidió que era mejor quitar de en medio primero a los que podrían descubrirlos. Koushiro no se resistió, no era lo más práctico, notaba el corazón acelerado pero se concentró en buscar una manera de salir de allí. Cuando cayó al suelo notó que había alguien más con él, Hikari era la opción más factible.

— ¿Hikari?

— ¿Koushiro?

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— No lo sé, de repente alguien me arrastró aquí. – No mencionó nada sobre su teoría, aquello estaba empezando a divertirle a ella también. - ¿Crees que nos matarán?

— No, si quisiera matarnos ya lo habría hecho.

El siguiente en llegar fue Yamato, él si opuso resistencia y puso en serios aprietos al digimon sagrado pero al final pudo reducirle y llevarlo con los demás. Lo siguió Mimi, que no paró de patalear y llorar hasta que la soltaron en el suelo. No paraba de gritar que no quería morir, cuando reconoció la voz de sus compañeros no paró de llorar y patalear para que la sacaran de allí. Por mucho que intentaran calmarla no hubo manera. Hikari mantenía la mecha de la desesperación encendida contando los escenarios de las películas de miedo que había visto con Takeru. Todos estaban asustados y desorientados. Después vino Jou, que cayó pronto y se dejó hacer, sollozando su mala suerte mientras el digimon lo llevaba a rastras. La última en caer fue Sora, fue difícil atraparla porque fue la más precavida pero al final cayó. Opuso resistencia y no paró de intentar hacer hablar al agresor para hacerle entrar en razón, Angemon estuvo a punto de soltarla con los argumentos que la chica esgrimía pero recordó a su compañero humano y se le pasó.

Takeru y Taichi comenzaron un teatro donde golpeaban la cabaña de suministros donde los chicos estaban, Takeru se descargó una aplicación con sonidos siniestros y de armas de fuego para crear ambiente. Dentro se escuchaban gritos y súplicas, sobre todo de Jou y Mimi que imploraban por su vida. Yamato profería amenazas y Sora pedía ayuda. Hikari se mantenía en segundo plano, planteándose si aquello había llegado demasiado lejos. No le dio tiempo a decidirse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y se oyó el sonido de un cuerpo impactando contra la madera. Después un grito.

— ¿¡Takeru!? ¡Despierta! Oh, no. ¡No respira! – Yamato consiguió quitarse la venda de los ojos, convenientemente suelta, para encontrarse a un vivaraz y risueño Takeru grabándoles con el móvil mientras él y Taichi se revolcaban intentando contener la risa.

En otro punto del campamento los digimon restantes esperaban a los humanos alrededor de las viandas, Agumon ya había degustado algunas y andaba dormitando. Gomamon se divertía haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz con un trozo de vegetación. Al final las cosquillas en la nariz derivaron en un estornudo seguido de una llamarada que no pudo controlar y que acabó impactando con unas barcas cercanas que comenzaron a arder.

— Oh, no.

Los humanos trataban de desembarazarse de las vendas para poder darle la paliza que se merecía a aquel par que no podía parar de reír. Había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, Angemon había llevado una pequeña cámara en su hombro que había grabado todo lo ocurrido así que tendrían el material completo para su disfrute. No sabían quién estaba más enfadado, Mimi gritaba en Inglés improperios que no alcanzaban a comprender y que si lo hicieran dejarían de considerar a Mimi la dama que era. Yamato era mucho más literal sobre las cosas que iba a hacerles a su mejor amigo y a su hermanito. Sora sólo los miraba fijamente con fuego en la mirada tratando de fulminarlos con la mente. Koushiro estaba desubicado tratando de recomponerse mientras ayudaba a Mimi a liberarse. Jou no había parado de sollozar y de predicar lo malos amigos que tenían que casi le provocan un infarto. Hikari disimulaba una sonrisilla mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de hacer sentir culpables a los dos hombres de su vida, tenía muy claro que se la devolvería con creces.

En esta situación estaban cuando vieron el humo y las llamas alzarse. El grupo miró a los perpetradores de la mal llamada broma pero al verles tan descompuestos como ellos dejaron el ansia de sangre a un lado y salieron corriendo. Cuando llegaron vieron a los digimon intentando apagar las llamas de manera no muy ortodoxa mientras Palmon y Gomanon se escabullían. De repente oyeron ruidos provenientes del bosque y vieron emerger a una silueta extraña, muy alta y conocida.

— ¿Angemon? – El digimon saludó.

El profesor Kamura hacía la ronda nocturna cuando vio las llamas y el griterío, salió corriendo para ver una escena que si contara nadie creería. Las barcas que usaban para navegar por el río y parte del muelle en llamas, uno de esos seres llamados digimon disfrazado con su ropa y una parte de los chicos lanzando exclamaciones y amenazas a Taichi Yagami. Sabía que aquel chico acabaría dándole problemas.

Takeru se escurrió entre sus amigos, todo el enfado se enfocaba en Taichi en aquel momento pero si permanecía al lado de él pronto repararían en que él mismo había sido cómplice. Lo mejor era diluirse y desaparecer. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con su mejor amiga y la mirada asesina más intensa que hubiera visto nunca. Todo el descontrol se canalizó en un mismo grito, que todos lanzaron a la vez.

— ¡Yagami!

Quizá no había sido tan buena idea.


End file.
